


Arrested Development

by emmish



Series: Odyssey [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Banter, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Chocolate, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gift Giving, Horny Prompto, Ignis is Pleasantly Surprised, Laughter During Sex, Living Together, Love Bites, Love Nest, M/M, Massage, Mild Exhibtionism, Napping, Noodles, Photography, Prostate Massage, Sensory Deprivation, Texting, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wet & Messy, handjobs, photoshoot, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmish/pseuds/emmish
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and one or two more new horizons are yet to be explored...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speedofsound60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speedofsound60/gifts).



> Sequel to 'Bravura.'
> 
> Also, I'm surprised 'romantic sex' isn't a tag XD

“Far be it for me to say...” Ignis began, clearing his throat. The advisor had just arrived in the Prince's apartment, hefting a satchel and several large files. The early afternoon sunlight searing through the floor-to-ceiling windows of the penthouse made his eyes burn behind his glasses, and he went to draw the blinds. The cheeriness of the sky was unusual for the ordinarily-stark greyness of an Insomnia February.

Noctis had neglected to get up and give himself any shade, he was sitting at the kitchen table and peering at a hefty report, wincing, with a hand propped against his forehead in an attempt to block the harsh light.

“Then don't say it.” 

“...But the apartment really is looking better. Cleaner. More homely.”

“It wasn't a home before. Just somewhere I slept,” Noctis muttered. He read a few more lines in silence, and then glanced up at the older man, having sensed the searching expression on his face. “What?”

Ignis smiled warmly. “I didn't imagine you as a romantic soul, Highness.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Noct sighed, feeling a sudden blush sizzle under skin that was already sun-heated. Blinking his eyes and then rubbing them in the welcome gloom of the open-plan room, he sat up to stretch and groaned as something in his back popped pleasurably. Giving the apartment a brief appraisal, he couldn't help but agree with Ignis. It wasn't as if he _enjoyed_ living in disarray and filth before, it was just that he was a very able procrastinator. Prompto, as he had learned in the last three weeks, was far more hands-on, energetic, and maybe a little OCD about both organisation and cleanliness. Since moving in, his boyfriend had shuffled, ordered and de-cluttered, as well as blitzing the place with a deep-clean (it wasn't necessary, but Noctis indulged him. Ignis had been quietly thrilled with the result).

Now Noctis could actually find stuff that he needed, and could traverse the place without needing to clamber over obstacles, or tip-toe around questionable things, or simply avoid entire sections of it. The apartment seemed twice as big, in spite of it now housing another permanent occupant.

He carried on making notes in his scrawled handwriting on the edge of the report, feeling quite focussed on the task at hand for once. Ignis was wandering and rummaging somewhere in the periphery of his consciousness.

“...Noct, should I even ask what has become of your study?” came the refined voice a few minutes later.

The Prince paused infinitesimally, then continued annotating. “It was barely a study. I've got more room out here. And it's brighter.”

“That doesn't quite answer my question.”

“...It's been...repurposed,” Noctis shrugged.

Ignis waited patiently, and eventually the Prince took a deep, hesitant breath and explained.

“...We were watching this old-fashioned movie and the guy in it was a photographer. He had this cool vintage camera and Prompto got really excited and started telling me about them and how they worked. It seemed kinda dumb to me, everything being manual and you having to literally make your own photos. And you can't just take two hundred pictures and then delete the crap ones. But, he was really into it. Anyway...I bought him one, and then obviously I had to get all the stuff to go with it so he could print the photos.” 

“I had hoped that that's what the red light, forceps and bottles of chemicals were for. A rather sinister set-up, truth be told.”

“Yeah well, it's a surprise for him. He's not back from work til tonight and the stuff only arrived this morning. Kind of a late house-warming present.” 

“A house-warming present? Not...? Actually, never mind. I'm sure he'll be over the moon.” 

“Hope so,” Noctis muttered, scratching at the irritating blush that still tingled on his face. 

“I am less thrilled, considering the sacrifice of an entire room.”

“It's _my_ apartment. And you don't even need to clean up any more, so just leave those files and get lost,” the Prince retorted irritably. “I wanna finish this before he gets here,” he added quietly. 

Knowing Noctis far too well to take his caustic remarks to heart, Ignis almost smiled at the nervousness of his Prince, which broadcasted as clear as day.

“Have a good evening, both of you. Give my best to Prompto.”

The advisor left his documents upon the coffee table, and then indulged himself by peering into the refrigerator as he made his way to the front door. He did a double take at the sight of two packed drawers of fruit and vegetables, some store-bought sushi, eggs, iced tea and orange juice, and a jug of something that looked and smelled like homemade pasta sauce.

Fighting his shock at the unprecedented healthiness and quantity of the victuals, Ignis slowly closed the door and backed away, feeling Noctis' eyes upon him again.

“Not a word, Specs,” came the warning.

The advisor raised his hands in supplication. “Not a word,” he promised.

 

* * *

  

“Honey, I'm home!”

The key in the door, the light switching on and Prompto's sing-song voice roused Noctis from his nap. He had intended to stay awake, he really had. But after spending the morning unpacking and attempting to assemble the improvised darkroom, and then six hours of reading wordy and mind-numbing military reports, he had felt both physically and mentally drained. Now he awoke, his phone in hand. In the text box was a garbled message full of bizarre punctuation and numbers, typed to nobody, fumbled by sleeping fingers.

Wiping his mouth of dribble and trying to sit upright on the sofa with one completely-numb arm, he scowled at the terrible impression he was undoubtedly making. His boyfriend was shrugging off his coat and kicking off his boots.

“Hey Prom,” he uttered, his voice husky, as he rubbed his eyes. 

“Long day, huh? I feel ya,” the blond replied, hastening to the sofa and giving him a hard, delightful kiss on the mouth, his lips cool from the wintry temperatures outside. Before Noctis knew it, he was gone again, deposited a large, glossy bag from the chocolate store where he worked upon the kitchen counter.

“Come back. Need kisses,” he tried, finally getting off the sofa and sneaking up behind Prompto, resting his chin upon his boyfriend's muscled shoulder and sighing happily.

“Hey dude,” the blond cooed sweetly, turning his head as best as he could and pressing a kiss into Noct's soft, ruffled hair. “I gotcha something today!”

“Ditto. I got something to show you.” He nodded at the bulky black box with an elegant swirly design on it that Prompto was retrieving gingerly from the bag. “What's the occasion?”

The blond laughed. “Okay, so I know the box looks fancy but the thing inside is, like, super-tacky. But it was the only box it would fit into. Happy Valentine's Day Noct!”

The shock that Noctis felt was almost hilariously underwhelming, a sort of vague trickle of fear manifesting somewhere in his chest and gut simultaneously, making him feel chilled. The knowledge that it was Valentine's Day had utterly slipped his mind.

“...Uh...same to you. And I guess, it can be a late house-warming present, too?” he asked hopefully.

“Definitely. Happy three weeks!” Prompto chuckled, turning round properly and meeting Noct's gentle mouth with gentler kisses, humming and sighing blissfully against pale lips. The Prince's strong forearms hooked around his slim waist, squeezing, and then hugging him selfishly closer, swaying him a little in his grasp. They exhaled gustily into each other's mouths when their stomachs gurgled simultaneously, spawning immature giggles.

“Dinner first?”

“Dinner first,” Prompto acquiesced, gifting him further with his thousand-watt smile.

 

* * *

  

The leftover pasta sauce that they had made the day before was just as good this evening, and as Noct swallowed his last mouthful of fusilli, he sighed in happiness, licking sauce from around his mouth and mentally trying to force himself not to immediately fall into a carbohydrate-induced nap. The warm temperature of the apartment and the relaxing low lighting was not helping. Even Prompto had mellowed, his usual frenetic energy calmed somewhat, and he took their plates to the dishwasher with an easy gait and a little hummed tune.

“Can I open my present?” Noctis called out, getting up with a groan and putting the massive wall television on, turning on one of his playlists and making sure the volume wasn't too high. Immediately, a sultry and rhythmic rock song with a deep, vibratory bass rumbled from hidden speakers all over the room.

“Wait for me!” came the cheery reply, and soon Prompto was trotting to the kitchen counter, presenting him once again with the elegantly-wrapped and surprisingly heavy gift. Noctis smirked and picked open the box, tossing aside a translucent pink ribbon that got snagged around his fingers. Once he pulled aside a layer of black crêpe paper, he laughed, loud and honestly, and he heard his boyfriend mirror him perfectly with a pleased giggle.

“Yeah, it's cheesy. But dude, it's _solid_. _So_ much chocolate,” Prompto chuckled.

“I love it,” Noctis told him, and he meant it. Hefting the solid chocolate in its clear plastic mould, he admired the admittedly immature design. It was a heavy block of chocolate, of various kinds, the white, milk and dark chocolate appearing in at least five shades in order to pick out details on the image, which was an elaborate Cactuar surrounded by hearts. Its expression hadn't wavered from its natural look of bemused surprise. It was bordered by a rough ring of words that read, ' _Cact – U – Ar Mine!_ ”

“It's kinda possessive, don't ya think,” Noctis observed with a grin.

“Yeah, I thought that. That Cactuar doesn't give a shit. You belong to him whether you like it or not.”

Noctis tilted the chocolate and eyed it speculatively. Before he could say anything, Prompto read his mind and spoke up.

“It doesn't have any, like, seams. No portion control, haha! You'll have to whack it with a hammer or something.”

“...I've got a cleaver?” Noctis offered, shrugging. “Never used it,” he added with a snort.

“That should work! Want some now?”

“I could eat that _whole_ thing right now.”

“It's such a shame chocolate has no nutrients. The amount that you eat, you'd be a superman...”

“I'll just have to keep on being a sickly Prince,” Noctis sniggered, heading away to retrieve the cleaver from a drawer. It was a lethal-looking implement that Ignis had bought for him ages ago, and had never been near anything even remotely food-related. “You having some?”

Prompto made a hopeful little noise. “Can I?” 

“Of course, dummy,” the Prince replied fondly, coming back to the sweet treat. He carefully upended the plastic mould on the counter, and then turned the chocolate the right way up. Picking up the blade, he eyeballed his target and pulled his hand back.

“No! Wait, Noct!”

Noctis was momentarily frightened by his boyfriend's exclamation, and glanced at him worriedly.

“What's wrong?”

“Photos, dude! Gotta take photos!” 

“Oh shit, yeah,” Noctis agreed, putting down the cleaver before they both started rummaging in their pockets for their phones. Once the obligatory photographs had been taken, from various angles, Noctis finally got to cut the first slice, as it were. He lopped off the cactuar's extended limb (“Hand? Do Cactuars have hands?” Prompto had asked), and they were rewarded with a lump of milk chocolate with veins of dark chocolate within. Tentatively chopping at the knobbled block again, they finally ended up with their own portions.

“Sweet,” Noctis said laconically, before taking a bite of his piece, Prompto doing the same. Even as he chewed, the Prince was grateful that his boyfriend had chosen to indulge a little. He didn't starve himself, or follow a diet that was especially punishing, but he was always very careful about 'treats.' It was nice to share this with him.

Prompto let out a noise of obscene gratification as soon as the chocolate passed his lips, and his cobalt-blue eyes fluttered shut, his head falling back. Grinning to himself, Noctis took his hand and led them away from the kitchen, to crash on his luxuriously squishy black sofa. Prompto snuggled into the corner of it and extended his chocolate-free hand to encourage Noct to join him. 

Acquiescing blissfully, Noctis gently pushed Prom's legs apart and carefully sat between them, his back leaning against the blond's chest. His boyfriend wasted no time in wrapping his free arm around him, and Noctis in turn placed a hand upon it, stroking the delicate bones of his wrist distractedly. They ate in peaceful quiet, until it was time to lick lips and smear sticky chocolate residue between their fingertips.

“That was surprisingly good,” Prompto admitted.

“'Surprisingly?'” Noct responded, turning his head a little and enjoying the sensation of Prompto's words melting in tiny hot exhales against his skin. The room seemed to be getting warmer and gloomier, and the low rock music was still delivering a kind of sensual anarchy in the background. 

“Well, our chocolate's pretty good, but that one was designed to be more cute than anything else,” the blond laughed. 

“...You're just working in the morning, right?”

“Mm-hm!”

“I gotta show you your present tonight, okay? When...when we get up,” Noctis informed him, well aware of the comfortable lassitude in which they now nestled, and from which it might be difficult for either of them to escape. The speed at which Prompto's ribcage was expanding and contracting behind him had slowed, and the breath on the back of his head was shallower, sleepier. 

“ _If_ we get up,” Prompto added, saying exactly what the Prince was thinking. 

Noctis nodded and smirked, before lifting his phone. “I'll set an alarm for twenty minutes. Then we _have_ to get up and see your present, okay? And then an early night, I think.”

“Sounds – _nnnng_ \- awesome,” Prompto replied, stretching and yawning sweetly in the middle of his sentence.

“Until then,” Noctis smiled, leaning his weight fully upon his boyfriend and feeling silently thrilled to be embraced by him, cocooned in strong, warm arms and a sense of complete comfort and safety.

“'Til then,” Prompto nodded, kissing him on the top of his head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I like the idea of Noct being a chocoholic so much xD


	2. Chapter 2

The couple had fallen asleep by the time the alarm on Noctis' phone trilled out shockingly, twenty minutes later. They jolted awake gasping and then emitted soft groans of annoyance, followed by wry giggles. Prompto playfully hugged Noctis closer to him, refusing to let go. If he was expecting resistance from the indolent Prince, he didn't get it, although Noctis did tilt his head back and make an offer.

“Just see your present, then we can go to bed?” he grinned sweetly.

“Mmm. Let's do it.”

Noctis staggered from the couch, his eyes lidded with sleepiness. Taking Prompto's warm hand, he pulled him towards the room previously known as the study. Catching the blond's curious glance and responding with a smirk, Noctis opened the door and then stood back, spreading his arms in a 'go ahead' gesture.

Looking bemused, Prompto turned the light on and peered inside.

Noctis was thrilled to see that it took his boyfriend less than a second to realise exactly what the set-up was, and he couldn't help laughing with relief and pleasure as Prompto yelled in surprise, hands going to his mouth, before he ran inside the compact darkroom and immediately began playing with the equipment.

“Noct! Oh man Noct, you got everything! Even the tongs and stuff,” the blond chuckled in delight, bouncing with every rushed step, his hands picking up and inspecting each new item as he glimpsed it for the first time.

“I, uh...had to look it up on the internet. I think that's everything you need...and the camera, of course,” Noct shrugged, pointing at the bulky vintage contraption on a side counter.

Overflowing with fresh sighs and coos of bliss, Prompto picked up the heavy camera and cradled it lovingly, turning it over and over.

“It's so perfect, Noct...” he muttered, before his words of gratitude melted away into soft, happy little noises as he ran his fingers across the aged device.

“I'm glad,” came the simple, honest reply.

“You didn't have to go this far!”

“But you're happy, right? You like it?” Noctis smiled as Prompto turned and offered him irresistible, beseeching blue eyes.

“Ah, it's wonderful. Thank you so much!”

The Prince huffed out a forced exhale as Prompto ran to him and gave him an abrupt and squeezingly-tight hug, the camera still held in one hand and digging slightly into his back. He cupped his boyfriend's shoulderblades and pecked the freckled jaw near his lips.

“You've got all of tomorrow afternoon to play with it,” Noct reminded him, and he felt the vibrations of Prompto's laugh.

“Can't wait, dude. I love it.”

“...And me?” the Prince asked, half-jokingly.

“...You're fishing without a lake, Noct,” Prompto pulled back and grinned, calling him out effortlessly. Merely shrugging, but feeling the tingle of a blush on his face, Noctis raised an eyebrow, still expecting an answer. Prompto readily indulged him.

“Course I love ya. Best boyfriend ever!”

“ _That's_ what I like to hear.”

“...And?” Prompto encouraged.

“And I love you too. Dork,” Noct replied fondly.

“Nerd,” came the equally affectionate response.

Laughing inelegantly into a quick kiss, they lingered and teased at each other's mouths until the blond had to break off to yawn. After Noctis had turned off the lights and the music, they made they way to the bedroom together, Prompto's new camera coming along for the night.

 

* * *

 

Placing his gift on the nightstand, Prompto hummed happily to himself as he stripped completely and eased under the heavy black duvet, sighing with utter contentment at the weight and warmth of the bedcovers. He pulled them up to his chin and felt dangerously close to falling asleep again, the hazard of occupying a bed as monolithic and exquisitely comfortable as this. No wonder Noct never wanted to get up in the morning.

The Prince slid into bed after getting fully undressed, his movements lackadaisical in the dim amber glow of his nightlight, the room otherwise dark and fairly silent but for the occasional stark wail of wintry wind around the penthouse. Noctis immediately wriggled across to bump arms with his boyfriend, nosing against his face with a groaned sigh, and tangling their bare legs pleasurably.

“Hey,” he whispered, the quiet susurration still crystal-clear in the darkness.

“Hey,” Prompto replied warmly, placing a hand in fine, silver-black hair that was always cool to the touch. Thumbing across silky-smooth strands, he began raking his fingertips ever-so-gently across Noct's scalp, and the Prince purred reactively, a rare and delicious deep-toned sound.

“Feel good?” the blond whispered, turning his hand over and dragging his fingernails gently back through Noct's hair.

“...You know it does,” the Prince murmured after a lengthy, sighing pause, and Prompto's heart leapt at the wry and slightly goofy grin he could make out in the gloom. The current state of sheer, dizzy happiness he was in - the result of their moving-in anniversary, his amazing gift, and the fact of simply being here like this with Noctis – spontaneously coalesced into a joyful pulse of courage. Overcome, his heart thudding, he was unable to resist suddenly grabbing the brunette's face and stunning him with a forceful and impassioned kiss.

Prompto anticipated and swiftly bit down on Noctis' grunt of surprise and delight, swallowing his tight exhales and claiming his soft mouth with hard, nipping kisses and his own damp breaths. He felt the Prince's hands flail a little before settling eagerly on his back, smoothing up and down his ribcage, before boldly scooting down to squeeze his backside hard.

The blond pushed Noctis roughly onto his back, harshly yanking aside the bedcovers that were getting caught about them. Pulling Noct's legs apart, his settled his own naked hips between them and started grinding his half-hard cock along Noct's smooth hipbone with a deep whine of impatience. The Prince reached shakily for his face, silently asking for kisses, and Prompto delivered one quick, deep one before nuzzling into the brunette's neck, biting down sharply over the throb of his artery and then suckling devotedly. He paused, a minute later, when he felt warm wetness against his lower abdomen, but soon realised from Noct's embarrassed grunt and his attempt to stifle Prompto's questioning with more kisses that he was already leaking pre-come pretty badly at the rough treatment.

The thought thrilled him beyond belief, and he rewarded the Prince with a punishing smooch, not allowing it to deepen, merely nipping at Noct's sore lips when he tried to extend it.

“Turn over,” Prompto whispered coarsely in the dark, overjoyed and titillated when his partner hesitated only minutely before rolling onto his front, his arms crossed on the pillow and his head raised, unsure whether to relax down or prepare for something else. A strong hand pushing down in dense, black hair soon enlightened him, and Noct lay flat and demobilised as best he could, his muscles still tense with excitement and his pulse and breath racing dangerously.

“Prompto?” came the husky, unfocussed question.

“Yeah?” the blond replied instantly, one hand still resting on the crown of Noct's head. “...Is this alright?”

“Yeah,” came the whispered reassurance. “Uh...can you...uh...”

“Mm?” Prompto asked, anxious that he had gone too far in manhandling him. “...What do you need?”

“Could you try...” Noct's words trailed off into an expectant and awkward silence, before the Prince pulled Prompto's lax hand from the top of his head, and down over his eyes. He held it there for one clear, illustrative second, before letting go and obediently resting his arms either side of the pillow.

“ _Shit_ , yes,” Prompto murmured in awe. He knew full well that the idea of hampering Noctis' vision wasn't just about him wanting to be unable to see – the room was dark enough that their eyesight was fairly compromised anyway. But he wanted Prompto to be in _control_ of whether he could see or not. He wanted to give something up to him. It was indescribably erotic.

“You are one kinky Prince,” the blond added, chuckling as he settled his weight upon the brunette fully. Swapping the hand over Noct's eyes for his left one, he let his right drag down Noct's side until it reached his waist, and then probed it underneath him, gratified when the Prince raised his hips and let him take hold of his thick, blood-hot shaft. All the while, the Prince was laughing in husky disbelief.

“ _You_ started this. I was all ready to sleep.”

“You'll sleep well after this,” Prompto promised, mutely praying that he could live up to his inner hopes of blowing Noct's mind. “Tell me when you're gonna come, okay?”

The Prince nodded, going quiet , before snarling weakly as Prompto began to pump him, his fingers slick and frictionless on the pre-come-soaked meat of his cock. Under his boyfriend's weight, Noct fought to raise his hips a little more, bracing himself, sightless, on the mattress. With room to work, the blond wasted little time, twisting and pulling at him, Noct's slippery and painfully-sensitive tip randomly pecking the bed beneath him with wet little kisses.

Prompto was glad that this probably wouldn't take long, because his position was awkward, although he refused to adjust himself for comfort until Noctis had gotten off. He kept his hand clamped across the Prince's eyes whilst he jerked assiduously at his cock for a minute, close enough to hear the click of Noct's tongue and each sticky swallow, every grating breath as he neared his climax with dizzying rapidity.

“B-bite me again,” the brunette ordered weakly, clenching his teeth and letting out a high-pitched noise when Prompto answered his request with a hard squeeze of his shaft and a sharp bite of the damp flesh of his trapezius muscle. Prompto watched, fascinated and helplessly turned on, when Noct's pale hands grasped at the pillow, when his exhales became startling, wheezy gusts and his muscles started contracting hard, his hot body quivering.

“ _Close, close_!” Noctis choked in panic, the words tearing from his dry throat.

Quickly and carefully, Prompto rolled him over, re-covered Noct's eyes, and threw back the duvet entirely so Noct's naked body was left squirming and sweating in the night air. Jerky, frantic twitches flashed in the Prince's abdomen and legs, and his head was pressed back hard, skin flushed. Sitting beside him and taking hold of his urgently-bobbing cock one more time, the blond mercifully brought him to the very threshold of his peak with efficient movements.

As he crawled agonisingly over the edge, Noct's mouth fell open wide, his head tilted back at an almost frightening angle, and his hips rose and pushed fruitlessly, legs grinding against the wrecked bedsheet. Sobbing loudly, and bucking up against his lover's fist, the Prince came all over himself, splashing bitter hot liquid on his own chest and throat, soon losing its velocity to pulse and ooze over Prompto's supportive hand instead.

“ _Ah_...ah, _fuck_ , Prompto, _shit_ ,” Noctis exclaimed breathlessly, holding onto the blond's forearm and shivering out his aftershocks, his chest tremulously heaving. Prompto pulled his hand from Noct's eyes, and the brunette winced as if suddenly being exposed to bright light. Grinning dazedly, the Prince sat up, dragging himself close to where Prompto knelt, biting his lip and looking adorably flushed and pleased with himself. Beaming, Noctis gave him a warm, searching kiss, licking into his mouth and using loosely-curled fingers to pump him lightly, ever-mindful of his unusual sensitivity.

It took barely thirty seconds for Prompto to stiffen all over, gasp out a few urgent and noisy exhales, and then keen out his blissful climax with a grateful sigh, sucking randomly at Noct's wet lips and tongue, pushing his hips sensually up into his partner's gentle fist.

Breaking into exhausted giggles, they finally extricated from each other to clean up, their heads swimming and their bodies seemingly tingling from bone to blood to skin.

“Let's try this again, shall we?” Noctis asked playfully, crashing into bed and under the covers for the second time that night.

“My bad,” Prompto replied, pulling an apologetically innocent expression.

The Prince hugged him closely, revelling in his solid warmth. “Just one warning.”

“Hm?” came the cautious response.

“If you _ever_ disturb my sleep for any other reason than what just happened, you're gonna be in a whole world of pain.”

Prompto stared at his deadpan face, until Noctis weakened into chuckles.

“Joke. Idiot,” Noctis murmured fondly, kissing him with finality.

“Freakin' psycho,” Prompto whispered back with a smile, settling into the embrace and closing his eyes, his body finally at peace in Noct's arms.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 _So hey you fancy being my first model Noct?_ (‿!‿) ԅ(´ڡ`ԅ) - P

 

 _is that my butt_ – N

 

 _emojis don't do it justice dude_ – P

 

 _you wanna take photos of my butt?_ \- N

 

 _can I?_ _Pleeeeease_ 八(＾□＾*) - P

 

 _as long as I get some of yours_ – N

 

 _SWEET its on_ – P

 

 _I thought you were gonna use the camera for serious art_ – N

 

 _Ur ass IS a work of art_ – P

 

 _Nice_ (⌐■_■) – N

 

 _Yeah it really is_ – P

 _Shit now I'm horny_ ¬_¬ – P

 

 _Lol you on break? Home soon_ \- N

 

 _Yeah can't wait. Hey I got a question for you_ – P

 

 _Shoot_ – N

 

 _later dude. Im already horny af_ \- P

 

Noctis hummed a curious, appreciative little noise, and watched his phone screen for a few more seconds. There was no sign of Prompto typing, so he put his cell back into his jeans pocket before continuing to unzip them in the cool, clammy locker room of the Palace gym.

 

* * *

 

 _On my way! Might stop by the noodle place shall I get dinner?_ \- P

 

 _So domestic haha –_ N

 

 _Ikr! I kinda love it lol. Yes to noodles?_ \- P

 

 _Pls. You know what I like –_ N

 

 _All too well! Oh that reminds me. Its kinda embarrassing tho_ – P

 

 _Go on_ – N

 

... _You wanna swap tonight?_ \- P

 

' _Swap what?_ ' Noctis began typing, before he froze in realisation, then grinned to himself, thumbing to delete the message and type a new one. He had been about to take a early-afternoon shower when Prompto had texted, and now he sat down briefly on the edge of his bed wearing just a towel, the door to the en-suite open and balmy steam escaping and dampening his skin.

 

 _Fuck yeah that's hot. You sure?_ \- N

 

 _Yeah I been thinking about it. Can't let you have all the fun. Gotta be gentle with me tho lol_ (^_-)—☆ – P

 

 _Promise. x_ – N

 

 _See ya soon then dude_ (⁄ ⁄^⁄ᗨ⁄^⁄ ⁄) - P

 

“Well, it's happening,” Noctis murmured to himself. Over the past few weeks of living together they had been having considerable amounts of sex, but when they went all the way, Noctis was always the bottom. It was no issue for the Prince, he frankly couldn't get enough of the hitherto unknown intensity that was delivered when he relinquished control of his body to Prompto. Nevertheless, it would be novel to take Prompto apart underneath _him_ for once, and for them both to share another 'first.' Standing up and smirking, he tossed his phone aside and made his way to the shower, prickling with anticipation.

 

* * *

 

“Home, Noct! Got some extra treats too... _hoo boy_ ,” Prompto exclaimed with a quiet whistle, staring around the apartment at the random, mixed bunch of candles that were all silently flickering throughout the darkened main room. The lights were off, and the massive flatscreen on the wall was playing a screensaver of something swirling and red, whilst quiet rock music ebbed and pulsed into the gloom.

“Noct? I see you got the love nest all set up,” the blond laughed nervously, putting down two big carrier bags of steaming takeaway food and peering around. “...Should I even bother unpacking the food or are we getting straight down to business?” he called out, chuckling.

“Unpack. We've got the whole afternoon,” Noct's voice sounded out from the direction of the bedroom. Prompto grinned as he glanced around the penthouse. The blinds were completely drawn against the bright, freezing grey of the Insomnia afternoon, and it felt like evening in their apartment.

“Sounds ominous,” Prompto replied distractedly, pulling out various damp, hot containers of food, slipping some of the extras into the fridge for tomorrow's lunch. “I got you spicy beef and extra sauce! Plus they threw in a bunch of prawn crackers and stuff...”

“Perfect,” came the laconic reply close by. Looking up, Prompto's jaw dropped, and he couldn't help but sigh quietly.

“Shit, you look good,” he told the Prince simply, too awed to bother with teasing him.

Noctis flashed a toothy, honest grin, looking down at himself briefly. He wore a black cotton, red-collared shirt and black jeans, neither of which Prompto had seen before. It was a plain outfit, but seeing as Noctis tended to exist entirely in hoodies, T-shirts and tracksuit bottoms at home, it was a pleasant surprise.

“Are we going out?” Prompto asked, walking up to him and toying with his stiff collar playfully.

“It's for the photoshoot. Thought you might like it,” Noctis shrugged.

“...Does this mean you actually intend to stay dressed?” Prompto whined, a pained expression contorting his features.

“Not for long, promise. Need something to show Iggy in case he asks how the new camera is.”

“Ah, good plan! Though I bet he's already seen your naked ass a bunch of times.”

“That's not...untrue,” Noct admitted, laughing gently. “M'hungry.”

“For noodles? Or for Prompto?” the blond asked, letting the Prince nuzzle at his cheek.

“Both. Noodles first.”

 

* * *

 

They ate whilst chatting animatedly, Noct's usual lazy speech energetic and good-humoured. He kicked Prompto fondly under the kitchen counter, and Prompto retaliated by stealing his food.

“Don't spill any on your nice shirt,” the blond snorted, watching Noctis devour a saucy forkful of beef and noodles. Grey-blue eyes glanced up at him, and the Prince licked up his mouthful with a flirty stare and a purposefully-slow sweep of his tongue.

“I've really landed myself in trouble, haven't I,” Prompto grinned wryly, chewing on baby corn and rolling his eyes.

“How do you wanna do it?” Noctis murmured, purposefully putting on his huskiest voice.

“Uh...the usual way?” the blond shrugged, before scowling when he got laughed at. “What? I don't know, the way we usually do it. But with you on top.”

“I have an idea,” Noctis told him, in a tone that suggested he was already set on a plan, and wouldn't have listened to Prompto's suggestion no matter what he said.

“Here we go.”

“I'll tell you later. I think you'll like it.”

“Promises, promises,” Prompto sighed. “I'd better damn well like this as much as you seem to.”

“I think you'll be pleasantly surprised,” Noctis shrugged. “But...seriously, if you don't want to try it, we won't. I'm more than happy the way we are.”

Prompto paused. “I wanna try it at least once,” he nodded firmly. “Best to do it while it's still early days and we're experimenting, you know? Before I go too long avoiding it and lose my nerve completely,” he added, laughing awkwardly.

“It's gonna be so hot. Being inside you for once,” Noctis ruminated aloud, pushing unwanted vegetables around his plate. He heard a hissed sound of embarrassment from his best friend, and sniggered, looking up to see Prompto covering his face.

“Please don't talk like that, dude.”

“Fine. I'll just think it instead,” Noctis shrugged airily, staring at him with unfettered hunger.

 

* * *

 

The photoshoot began playfully and chastely, but within fifteen minutes both of them were feeling quite invested in it, exploring different lighting and poses. Noctis chipped in with various ideas whilst Prompto took his time getting to know his treasured new camera and all its quirks. By the time the mood had quietly morphed into something more intense, evening had well and truly set in, and Noctis was ready to move things along.

He moved to the floor-to-ceiling windows in the living area, drew the blinds, and gifted them with an astonishing night-time view of the Insomnia skyline, the sky a clear and inky indigo, and the tiniest pinpricks of stars vainly trying to appear here and there. The lights of the city were already glittering gold and seeming to pulse gently, like fireflies trapped in time.

“Never fails to impress,” Prompto sighed, leaning on the window gently and smiling at the view. He glanced down briefly and then gulped, closing his eyes against the vertigo that threatened him every time he dared to look down from the penthouse's impressive height.

“Turn around,” Noctis instructed quietly. As Prompto obeyed, he nibbled on his lip reactively at the sight of his partner. The Prince was unpicking his shirt, peeling aside the collar, and pulling the material away from his pale torso almost shyly. Soon the shirt was on the floor, and Noctis was gazing at him with an unreadable expression.

Getting the hint, Prompto swallowed and nodded enthusiastically, ushering Noctis to get onto the floor. He urged him onto a thick black sheep-skin rug near the window, protecting him from the coolness of the hardwood parquet beneath. He blushed when he heard the strained little noise of appreciation that squeezed out of his own throat. Grinning warmly, Noctis settled on his back, one arm above his head and his fingers idly twirling the soft tufts of the rug. His other trailed with ostensible bashfulness down his own abdomen, his fingertips barely tucking under the waistband of his dark jeans.

“Shit, Noct, I wanna just...” Prompto muttered, clearing his throat and taking a few cursory photos, kneeling somewhat awkwardly beside him.

“Wanna what?” came the murmured query.

“Wanna just take you right here,” the blond admitted quietly.

“Not tonight,” Noctis smirked, picking open the button of his jeans and then easing down his fly with a purr of metal.

“Can I?” Prompto asked, gesturing at the bottom of his own white sweater illustratively, and the Prince smiled.

“Of course.”

The blond put aside his camera with care, before hurriedly pulling his top over his head, tossing it aside. He watched Noctis ease himself out of his jeans and recline back in his black underwear, and proceeded to shuck away his own red skinny jeans with slightly more difficulty. Noctis rolled onto his front and glanced back over his shoulder at him, his silvery-black long hair dusting lean shoulderblades.

“Let's hurry this along, Prom.”

With a squeak of assent, Prompto nodded and snapped a few shots, finally hooking a few objective fingers under the band of the Prince's underwear and peeling it off. He got onto his knees and breathed hard as he took a final few photos, Noctis aiding him by shifting onto his back again, trailing his hands over his bare body suggestively. The brunette cupped himself, tilted his head back, shimmied his hips slowly, and hissed out an exhale. He only barely managed to stop himself laughing when he heard the bump of the camera hitting the hardwood floor, and the fluster of Prompto ripping off his own underwear. The blond lunged down for a kiss, hands already groping for his partner, when Noctis paused him with a firm palm on his muscled shoulder.

“If you've changed your mind, we won't do it. Whatever you want, I mean it.”

“It was _my_ idea,” Prompto chuckled, blushing a little and glancing down at Noct's naked body indulgently. “I want to try it.”

“I'm serious, if you need to stop - ” Noctis insisted, and Prompto shook his head.

“I'll tell you. Promise.”

“...I'm gonna take my time, okay? So don't rush me. And don't get impatient. L-lay down,” Noctis told the blond with only the tiniest slip of nervousness in his words. Patting the rug demonstratively, he crawled to his discarded jeans and found the lubricant sachets in his back pocket. Prompto obeyed and sat up uncertainly on his elbows, watching Noctis return to him with a faint streak of excitable red across his nose and high cheekbones.

“We're doing it right here? What if someone sees us?” he asked in a mild panic, casting a fearful glance at the massive, spotless windows beside them. As Noctis stood up with a knowing smirk, Prompto realised that he was suddenly hyper-aware of the pulsing instrumental music in the background, the soft tangle of sheepskin under his disrobed skin. Although he was naked, the temperature felt absurdly perfect. The mix of the sticky artificial warmth of the central heating, coupled with the natural coolness of the air where winter was permeating the apartment as best it could, was sublime.

“You see that building there?” the Prince suddenly asked him, gesturing at the nearest high-rise, which appeared to be a glittering glass office block of considerable height.

“Uh...yeah?” Prompto replied, raising an eyebrow at the building whilst trying not to gawk at the ethereal glow of Noct's figure against the skyline.

“Can you see what's going on in those windows? Even the ones with the lights on?”

“Uh...” Prompto obediently peered at the various illuminated squares in the building, but could fathom nothing. “Not really?”

“Right. So they can't see us either.”

“Ah...right,” the blond nodded at this logic, though he still wasn't feeling entirely sheltered, naked as he was and about to lose his virginity right beside some of the biggest windows he'd ever seen in a living space. The very notion of just how many hundreds of people were within shouting distance right now made his head spin.

“Prompto,” Noctis grinned, kneeling beside him once more and giving him a soothing kiss. “It's okay. Really. Eyes on me now.”

The blond felt Noct's cool, strong hand put pressure on his freckled sternum, and he lay back on the rug, fingers twitching as he anticipated what was to come and feeling as though he should already be doing something with his hands. Noctis, however, was out of reach. He had straddled Prompto's calves and was kneeling gracefully, just running his hands up and down the lean muscles of the blond's thighs.

Squirming at the attention, and not used to their foreplay starting with something so subdued, Prompto found his voice. “It's okay, I'm relaxed and everyth-”

“Shh. I told you. I wanna take my time. Let me enjoy this,” Noctis said flatly, and Prompto relented, loathe to take away something that the Prince obviously wanted. He finally allowed his body weight to sink without the restraint of tension, and let himself enjoy the experience, which was at first more like a massage than a lover's preparation. Eyes closed lightly, he let out the occasional whispery sigh as his legs were kneaded, his belly stroked and his arms and hands lavished with attention. When he felt Noct settle himself on his lap and a soft mouth lip at his own, he replied lazily, slowly raising one limp hand to rustle thankfully in Noct's fine black hair.

“Gonna use my mouth,” the brunette whispered against him, leaving a damp tickle, and Prompto nodded mutely, opening his bleary eyes. He watched his partner ease down his body with enviable sleekness, and was gratified to see that Noctis was physically aroused, easing a worry that he hadn't even been aware of.

“Ugh, shit,” he uttered reflexively, as Noct's lips began to suck gently upon the head of his cock. After only thirty seconds the tingling pressure was too much, urging towards discomfort, but instinctively the Prince pulled back and began to blow gently on his wet flesh instead, calming the burn of oversensitivity and enabling him to reach full hardness. Soon he was treated to Noct's blood-hot mouth suckling a sweet, sore tattoo into the tender skin of his upper thigh, and he frowned in pleasure at the dedication to his body, and the idea of the mark of his lover's mouth being left on him.

“Noct, uh...” Prompto spoke up bravely, and Noctis sat back immediately, awaiting elucidation. The blond continued shyly. “Not that that isn't great, but...I'd kinda like it if we kissed like normal,” he asked, irrationally fearful at forcing Noctis to change his plans.

To his relief, Noctis nodded and crawled up speedily to meet his mouth in a graceless, loving kiss, both of them chuckling into it and feasting on each other's gusty exhales.

“I suck at foreplay, huh?” the Prince teased, pulling back and grinning down at Prompto, his teeth flashing in a rare display of genuine amusement.

“It's not that,” the blond replied with a mirroring grin, tapping him smartly on the bicep. “I just...I _like_ kissing. And it's...closer.” He didn't add 'and it makes me feel less like I'm under a microscope,' but he suspected Noctis understood his unspoken anxiety.

“You nearly ready for more?” Noct asked, his face so close that Prompto was having trouble focussing on him.

“Nearly,” he nodded, and sighed in relief when he was granted a firm, affectionate kiss, which immediately deepened with tongues and gasps and tiny bites. He felt the damp tip of Noct's erection drag across his pelvis, and the brief but visceral mental image of having to fit it inside of him made him buzz with fearful excitement.

It was barely ninety seconds before both of them were rocking against each other, Noctis mimicking penetrative thrusts, and Prompto's legs spread experimentally wide beneath his lover, enjoying the simulation. Their kisses were noisy, losing their design, their mouths simply brushing and smearing each other in between moans and raspy inhales.

It was only when Prompto felt a warm trickle of sticky liquid against his hip - Noct's pre-come – that he remembered that tonight, there was a different end game than merely frotting distractedly until they both came.

“Noct – start now,” he hissed, burning with fondness when he pulled back and got to look at his Prince's face again, sheened with perspiration and flushed a gorgeous rosy pink. Grinning bashfully, Noctis nodded and reached out a hand for one of the sachets of lubricant, clearing his throat and looking eagerly discomposed.

All too soon, Prompto was once again wishing that Noctis was closer to him, but the brunette was sitting between his loosely open legs, having placed a fat cushion under the blond's pelvis. Prompto had shielded his own face with one forearm, and the other hand was tugging on the soft fibres of the rug. Even though he was repeatedly trying to remind himself to relax his body, every thirty seconds or so he realised his fist was tightened again, his knees were drawing back together, and his abdomen was pulled in tight.

Noctis hadn't actually penetrated him yet, was merely running a warm, slick finger up and down between his legs, whilst his other hand rested on his knee and was gently easing it aside every time he felt it tense up again.

“Maybe touch yourself a bit?” The Prince suddenly murmured, his voice somehow startling over the low ebb of the rock music in the background. Prompto had deflated somewhat, but now he obediently took a light hold of himself, pumping with his usual loose grip.

“That's really good,” Noctis soothed him, rubbing his knee lovingly. As soon as Prompto was full-mast again, flushed and glistening, the brunette smoothly inserted his index finger halfway, earning a sharp, throaty gasp of surprise. Anticipating the resultant retreat of his lover's hips, Noctis followed forward, keeping his finger inside and easing it even further in, until it was fully encased in tight heat in spite of the blond's instinctive reaction.

“Ah, Gods!” Prompto whined, panting and swallowing, going still and forcing himself to relax against the intrusion. “Ah, shit, Noctis...”

The Prince managed not to laugh. He could count on one hand the number of times Prompto had called him by his full name in the last year. It was so rare as to be unfailingly amusing when it did happen. But he bit back his grin, and gave a tentative, tiny thrust with his lubricated finger.

“Okay?”

“...Uh, yeah,” Prompto replied, sounding a little perplexed. “Doesn't hurt.”

“Good. Okay, just...keep me informed, yeah?”

“Mm,” the blond nodded, and nibbled on his bottom lip, intensively relaxing all the muscles he could think of, feeling Noctis probe slowly and gently with his single digit. It wasn't painful, but it didn't feel pleasurable either. After a little while, the Prince raised his voice again, still looking beautifully reddened, his eyes dark.

“Another finger, okay? I'm, uh...gonna try and find your prostate.”

Prompto nodded mutely, feeling a little light-headed. 'Prostate' was one of those words that he could never have imagined Noctis using. It added a whole new level of unreality to the situation. Nevertheless, hearing his partner say something so uncharacteristically academic was surprisingly hot.

“Keep touching yourself,” Noctis reminded him, and Prompto obeyed, resting his loosely-curled fingers at the base of his shaft, keeping himself primed but not overly-desperate. He let out a faint, strained whine as Noctis pushed in another slippery finger, and this time the pressure was more distinct, although still not causing actual pain. Glancing at the brunette's face, he saw intense, almost fierce concentration, aimed directly between his own legs, and he bit back a groan of embarrassment. Noctis adjusted himself slightly on the rug, and started palpating his insides with his fingertips, curling and prodding as attentively as possible.

“Still okay?” Noctis asked him in a cracked whisper, blue-grey eyes still focussed on his own handiwork.

“Yeah...s'alright,” the blond replied wispily, merely waiting for the next event, which would likely either be a shock of pain, or of pleasure.

To the audible relief of both of them, pleasure won out. Prompto's mouth suddenly fell into a sweet 'O' shape and he moaned in surprise, and Noctis sighed in satisfaction once he ascertained that he had found his target. He assiduously started to massage the innocuous spot located in the deep, dark heat of Prompto's body.

“You're really tight, Prom...so good,” Noct murmured, almost to himself. He was unconsciously rubbing Prompto's knee with his free hand, and occasionally glancing at Prompto's cock to make sure he was still excited. The blond was stroking himself a little more enthusiastically now, his head falling back on the rug and his eyes closing lightly.

“Next one...” Noctis announced quietly, and they both heard the unspoken 'and then we go for it.' The Prince pushed in slowly but firmly, staring hungrily at the wet pulse of Prompto's pink flesh around his digits. He felt the redundant and rhythmic crush of muscles around his fingers, which were wrinkled with wet heat and tingling with pins and needles from the pressure.

“Bit slower...I'm good,” Prompto urged, quickly ameliorating his partner before he could ask. Noctis gradually pushed all three of his fingers in, as far as they would go, and the blond started a considerably faster and needier friction on his prick. The Prince licked his lips, his throat dry and his own body absolutely screaming at him to skip the fingers and just claim that ripe, slippery hole. But as always, his need to protect Prompto was stronger than his need to fuck him. Fighting his animal urges, he merely waited for his partner to ask for the final stage.

“How is it?” Noctis asked, helplessly curious, and hopeful that Prompto was enjoying the sensation of being filled as much as he himself did.

“It's, uh...better than I thought,” Prompto managed, gazing at him with heart-wrenchingly awed cobalt blue eyes. “You can, uh...you know”, he murmured, looking away, his voice trailing off.

“I think I should do it from behind. Should hurt less,” Noctis assured him. He removed his slick, almost-numb fingers and offered his clean hand to the blond, who sat up wordlessly and let himself be positioned nearer the window, on his hands and knees on the rug. He let out a small questioning squeak when Noctis forcibly placed one of his hands against the window pane itself.

“Uh, Noct, I don't -”

“Might need to brace. No-one can see you.” Noctis was expecting his partner to continue resisting and was all ready to offer him further reasons to follow the suggestion, but Prompto only nodded mutely. The blond in question eyed the glass and felt mildly encouraged by the fact that it was probably quadruple-glazed and it would take more than one rough fuck to shatter it.

“Who thought my first time would be so kinky,” Prompto murmured, chuckling.

“Still wanna do this?” the Prince asked, positioning himself behind him and rubbing his hipbones affectionately.

“Yeah dude, we're nearly there,” Prompto laughed sweetly. “Uh...What about handprints on your nice clean window?” he added playfully.

“Screw the handprints. I need you like this.” Noctis proceeded without fanfare to push fully into his partner, watching his freckled back curve slightly at the penetration, his shoulders brace and his voice ease out a surprised, raw noise. Immediately, he loosely fisted his boyfriend, stroking him whilst beginning to offer tight little thrusts of his own.

For a few minutes, they both said nothing, the only sounds being that of Noct's laboured breathing, and the occasional whine or groan from the blond. The Prince was having some trouble simultaneously keeping his own pace and maintaining a steady grip on Prompto's unusually-sensitive cock without squeezing him too hard. After he had abandoned hope of pleasuring Prompto like this, Noctis pulled out fully.

“Go against the window. Hold yourself up and use your hand to get off,” the Prince wheezed, licking his lips. “I, uh can't really do it all at once,” he grudgingly confessed.

“Right,” Prompto whispered back, shuffling forward on his knees again and this time bracing one entire forearm against the glass, taking hold of himself with the other hand and beginning to slowly massage himself once more. With some difficulty, Noctis guided himself back inside his partner, taking a few seconds to wrap his arms around his torso and hug him, sighing into the back of his neck and kissing his hairline.

“Alright?” he murmured, lips tickled by fine blond hair.

“Yeah, go on. Ready,” Prompto nodded, and Noctis felt the jerky increase in his partner's heartbeat through both of their ribcages. Giving him one last, fond cuddle, he rested his hands on Prompto's slim hips and started his rhythm again.

It didn't take long to reach a comfortable, easy and above all, pleasurable pattern of movement, and Noctis was relieved beyond words to see and hear delicious evidence of the sensations Prompto was experiencing. The first time Prompto growled out his name, he almost came.

“You're amazing,” the Prince managed to whisper against the shell of Prompto's ear, feeling his own cock throb at the small, overwhelmed noise that he was rewarded with. He could feel the constant, speedy twitch of Prompto's right arm as he jerked himself off, and he could hear the sweet slick noises of their coupling. Ignoring the ache in his knees, he urged himself further forward, hitting a spot inside Prompto that made him cry out in bliss, the abrupt noise shocking them both. Invigorated, Noctis seized the hand scrabbling against the window and grabbed it tight, intertwining their fingers.

“Can you come?” the Prince hissed a few minutes later, pumping his own hips harder, relishing the thud of skin against skin and their respective wet, raspy exhalations against Prompto's occiput and the now-steamy glass.

“Yeah...ah, Noct...feels fuckin'...'ntense,” Prompto managed, his voice strangled and his breaths compressed with every sharp push of Noct's body against him. The Prince moaned to himself with predatory glee at hearing his boyfriend swear like that, a rare occurrence. He rewarded him with even harder thrusts, and Prompto's damp hand skidded on the steamy window pane with a squeak. As the air was literally forced from Prompto's lungs, the little grunts he was making flooded together and became one long, mewling, drawn-out vowel.

“Shit, Prompto, I'm close,” Noctis warned him in a guttural whisper, adjusting his own slippery grip on both his partner's shaking hand and his slim, burning hipbone.

“ _Nngg_...N-Noct, gonna come!”

“Good, do it - wanna see you, gorgeous,” Noctis tried to coo, but instead hissed into the back of Prompto's head, nuzzling his sweat-damp and wilted hair deliriously.

“No, I...I'm gonna _come -_ _fuck_!”

The Prince's voice rose in a stunned, disbelieving prayer of delight, wordlessly praising the blond as he quivered violently, reaching his climax. Prompto went completely silent, and then threw his head back and screamed, spurting his release shockingly onto the glass in front of him. Pounding out the last few seconds of stimulation that he needed to conquer his peak, Noctis followed suit soon after, coughing out a deep, torn yell, and shoving himself into his partner as deep as he could, sobbing into his shoulder and quaking feverishly. He held himself inside as his climax avalanched through him. He felt a cold chill across his skin even as his core felt like it was combusting, and all the while Prompto was clenching his wet fingers against the slippery window and delivering blood-hot, pulsing contractions around Noct's cock, whilst making sounds like he was crying.

When Noct's orgasm passed, he shivered helplessly, feeling almost nauseous with effort. His aching limbs were making their pins-and-needles condition known, and his eyes stung where his wet hair was spidering into them. He pulled out of Prompto in one smooth move, and just about caught the blond when he collapsed weakly back against him, half-sitting on his damp, bare lap.

The blond immediately hissed in a sharp inhale through his teeth, and quickly twisted to take the pressure of his own weight off his backside, instead kneeling beside Noct and pushing their foreheads together weakly, their wet hair in utter disarray and their chests heaving. Noctis closed his eyes briefly, and then raised a heat-wrinkled palm to stroke Prompto's freckled cheek.

“Dude.” Prompto murmured in a sleepy croak.

“Dude.” Noctis agreed, huffing out a tired laugh. “...You're hurt,” he noted softly, thumbing across his high cheekbone.

“Not _hurt_ hurt. But it's, ah...throbbing a bit,” Prompto admitted, gifting him with a dirty laugh. “Run me a bath?” he asked, offering a cheesy smile.

Noctis chuckled, shifting his hand to comb through Prom's bedraggled hair instead. “Sure. It's the least I can do for wrecking your ass. In full view of the whole city.”

Prompto's face fell in dismay as he pulled back, frowning and spluttering.

“Kidding,” the Prince assured him, holding up his hands and chuckling. “Your naked butt is still for my eyes only.”

“Good. Keep it that way,” Prompto said, narrowing his eyes playfully. “You gonna join me?”

“If I'm allowed.”

“I'll let you wash my back this once. Ass-wrecker.”

Noctis pecked his salty-tasting forehead, stood with a groan of his own overworked muscles, and extended his hand to help his partner up.

“And I love you too,” he grinned.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback (☆^ー^☆)


End file.
